


nordic family joy-ride

by Treblereble15



Series: old rp stories from 2015 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Nordic family bonding time, aka Tina is DONE with their shit, lots of cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treblereble15/pseuds/Treblereble15
Summary: names:Mari: NyoDenmarkElsa: NyoNorwayBrigitte: NyoSwedenErika: NyoIcelandTina: NyoFinland





	nordic family joy-ride

**Author's Note:**

> names:  
> Mari: NyoDenmark  
> Elsa: NyoNorway  
> Brigitte: NyoSweden  
> Erika: NyoIceland  
> Tina: NyoFinland

Norway let out an exasperated sigh as she tried to get comfortable, "Move over Mari!"  
"No way! I'm already squished as it is! Tell tumblr-queen to move over!" Denmark complained, shooting a glare at Iceland, who was sat on the other side of her.  
"No way am I moving over!" The youngest huffed.  
"Stop being problematic you rotten cinnamon roll!you aren't good enough for this world with that attitude!" Marianna quipped  
"You take that back!" Erika gasped.  
"Hell no!"  
Erika looked at her sister on the other side of Mari, very mad, "Elsa,punch her!"   
"No!she's my friend!" Elsa glared  
"I'm your sister"   
"Don't care!" came the retort  
"Blood is thicker than water!"  
"Well the water is fucking sweeter!"  
The two sisters began wrestling,arguing,causing a ruckus and inevitably squishing poor Denmark more than she had been.

"If you two don't stop this instance I swear to God!" Finland finnally snapped, glaring at the three through the review mirror.  
"Tina, it's okay,as long as no physical stuff happens its okay." Sweden murmured, trying to satiate the irritated Finn.  
Just after that was said the two arguing began throwing punches,Mari at some point getting pulled in,fighting with the two other girls in the back seat.

Tina stared at the road,one of her eyes twitching,and she growled when her seat was kicked,turning onto a road leading into the country side,speeding down the road. "If you three don't fucking stop I'm going to crash this Damn car!"  
"That's crazy!there's no way you'd do that!" Norway cried in disbelief.  
"Wanna fucking test me,ice queen?!" Tina retorted  
"Bring it on!" 

With that,the Finnish woman slammed her foot onto the gas pedal, the car speeding up even more,and began purposely swerving and spinning,a dangerous smile on her face.

By that point the four passengers were clinging to their seatbelts or each other,screaming in fear. 

"Tina dude stop!we're sorry!" Erika cried, trying to apologize and hopefully calm her down.  
"SHUT UP!"  
Mari knew she needed to do something,mainly because they were extremely late to the world conference,and called the conference call phone machine thingy,waiting for the meeting attendees to pick up.

Ludwig answered the machine,"Ja?where are you five?"  
"I don't know! Help us! Tina's gone crazy she's gonna crash the car!" Mari was freaking out,and it showed in her voice;and in the background you could hear the other three nations freaking out screaming for help,and Tina screaming for them to shut up,telling them she was gonna crash soon. 

"CALM DOWN ALL OF YOU!" Ludwig yelled into the machine, "where are you five?"  
"We don't know!Tina turned on some dirt road and all there is is trees"  
"Are there any other cars? Or houses?"  
"Mari just said that there's only trees!" Erika screamed,frustrated and scared.

"TINA DON'T YOU DARE HIT THAT DEAR!!!" Brigitte screamed,grabbing the wheel and forced the car to swerve around the animal.  
"WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE STEPPED ON THE BREAK?!"  
needless to say the five were all screaming and yelling...

Ludwig was covering his ears by that point,"pull over,calm yourselves down and get someone else to drive or something and I'll give you directions."

"Give me the fucking directions,mister dorito!"

Ludwig gave them reluctantly,and about thirty minutes later the five Nordic women came walking in,all of them minus Tina were blubbering messes,crying and rambling in their native languages,clinging to one another.they were traumatized.  
Tina just smiled sheepishly,following the other four, having calmed down.


End file.
